You Belong with Me
by renzie17
Summary: Sasusaku fanfic. Sakura talks about how she feels about Sasuke. OOCness... yeah.... read to know how it feels like to be heartbroken. :D PS: i suck at summaries :P


**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

**A/N:** I recently had my heartbroken so…yeah… hope you like it! On with the story. . .

Sakura's POV

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I walked passed Sasuke's house. He was outside, arguing with someone on the phone. It was then that I heard he name. . .

"I only said I wasn't good at cheering people up! Damn!" he yelled and shut the phone.

Typical. Karin wouldn't understand how Sasuke rolls even if she was the last girl on earth. Karin is Sasuke's suckish girlfriend. How does he even bare with her?

I had already told Sasuke Uchiha how I felt about him. He said it was okay.

Then, I was on my way home.__

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

I sat on my bed and turned on my iPod. I played my music. . . The ones she didn't like. Rock 'n' Roll, Alternative. . . She didn't like that. She liked the drama type of songs. After all, she _is_ a drama queen. She thinks she knows her boyfriend so much. Does she know about Sasuke's past? Does she know about his life? Does she even know what Sasuke's obvious favorite color is? NO! I'll show her what she knows!

Then I thought, why do these thoughts always fall on Sasuke in the end?__

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me

It was soon the annual football tournament where Sasuke was the captain. I sat down with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata on the bleachers. I look down and see _her_ waving her pompoms at _him_. Karin was the head cheerleader. How cliché.

As I waited for the game to start, I think about how it would be like to actually _be_ Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. When will he realize that I was better off with him? Come to think of it, I knew him more than I thought. He was my childhood friend _and_ my best friend. How could I possibly not know?__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

After the game, Sasuke decided to ditch Karin. She deserves it. He approached me and asked if he could walk with me home. That was a first. He hasn't spoken to me since he had Karin. Soon we grew tired of walking. We sat on the bench on the sidewalk and talked about how life is for both of us. We laughed at our experiences. I missed these times when we would just sit and talk.__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

After our conversation, we just sat quietly. I looked at his face. He was smiling. _Sasuke Uchiha_ was actually _smiling_. I haven't seen that smile in a long while.

"What?" he said.

"I know you better than that. You'd never get along with a girl like Karin. What were you thinking?"__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I mean, I never thought he'd like the sassy, girly type. I never pictured him with a girl like her, I argued in my head. Has he ever thought that I was always there beside him? Waiting for him to realize that I was _made_ for him?__

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

I was the one who cheered him up when his brother beat him up one day. I was the one that he spilled his thoughts to. I was the one that knew his dreams and ambitions. I _am_ the one that was always there for him and yet, why choose the unexpected?__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I _am_ the one that understands how he feels. How it's like to be like him. I _am_ the one that loves him no matter what.__

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Has he ever given much thought to how I _feel_ about him?

**A/N:** There! Now you know how my heart got torn apart. Hope you liked it!

RNR!!^^


End file.
